Big Little Trouble
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Babadi has escaped from hell and turned all the Z Fighters, except for two, into Majins. Now it's up to Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten, with some help from Mirai Trunks, to save the day! Extremely funny, please R&R!


Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ *teary eyes*  
  
Author's Note~Just a little thing I came up with when I was TOTALLY bored on holiday. Thanks and credit go to Lexi-chan(aka DemonDancing) and her humour fic 'The Field Trip; or Murphy's Law' for inspiring me with this fic and the thing about having voices in heads through the telepathic bond is Lexi's idea so credit for that goes to her. This is mainly a humour fic, though it does have some serious stuff to it. Hope you all like it!  
  
Summary~Almost a whole year has passed since Majin Buu was stopped in his tracks. However, on the eve of the day Buu was destroyed, Babadi escapes hell and seeks revenge on the Z Fighters. By using his powerful magic, Babadi turns all the Z Fighters, except two, into Majins. Now it's up to Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten to save the day, along with some help from Mirai Trunks, to save the day and free their family and friends before midnight of the first anniversary of Buu's defeat or the Z Fighters will be Majins forever!  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Big Little Trouble  
  
Chapter 1-We Didn't Do Anything!  
  
  
  
  
"We didn't do anything mom! We swear!" Trunks yelled.  
"Oh really, then why are you and Goten covered in glue, feathers and pillow cases?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It was Goten's fault!" Trunks replied.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Goten yelled. "It's was Trunks' idea to go exploring in the attic!"  
Trunks, from under all the stuff, growled and kicked Goten's shin, which made the younger Demi-Saiyan yelp in pain and retaliate. Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
"What am I gonna do with these little trouble makers?" Bulma thought to herself. "I still have to entertain them both for the next two days since Goku and Chichi have gone off on a short break to be alone and Gohan is spending all his free time with Videl. Oh kami give me strength! What am I gonna do? Vegeta's no help! All he ever does is eat, train and sleep! Lazy baka!"  
~I heard that woman!~  
Bulma's head snapped up and she smirked evily, satisfied to have gotten her husband's attention for the first time that day at last.  
~Oh now that only after I have insulted you do I get your attention!~  
~How dare you call the Prince of the Saiyans a lazy baka!~  
~Oh get off your high horse Vegeta and help me get Trunks and Goten cleaned up!~  
~Why should I help clean up Kakarot's youngest brat for?!~  
~Well I'll clean up Goten and you clean up your son!"~  
~A Saiyan Prince doesn't help with cleaning!~  
~Fine, your on the couch for a month!~  
Bulma waited for a few seconds, then a large smirk snaked across her face when Vegeta came up the stairs mumbling and muttering curses under his breath.  
"Can't not go without me for a whole day, let alone a month, can you Vegeta?" Bulma smirked.  
"Let's just get this over with woman so I can go back to training!" Vegeta growled.  
So Bulma and Vegeta proceeded to grab both boys and made them have a bath, but that didn't turn out too well. Firstly getting Trunks and Goten IN the bathroom was a major energy drainer and then getting them in the water filled bath tube was worse, MUCH worse, even for a Saiyan warrior. Least to say, Trunks and Goten weren't the only ones who had a bath at the end of it.  
  
*On an island kami-knows-where*  
"Isn't this blissful, just you and me together alone, none of the others anywhere near us." Chichi said, stroking Goku's ebony hair.  
"Er…Hai…that it is Chichi." Goku replied, giving a nervous laugh.  
However, in the bushes two snickering figures lurked.  
"'Non of the others anywhere near us' she says." Videl smirked, nudging Gohan's shoulder.  
"This is all very amusing Videl, but I'm sure that we should be doing this." Gohan replied, trying to hide an oncoming laugh. "It's invading their privacy."  
"Oh hush you." Videl replied. "You could pick up a few hints watching them!"  
"M-M-ME??????? PICK UP A FEW HINTS????? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???????"  
"Shut up Gohan!" Videl growled, pushing down into the bushes and clasping her hands over his mouth.  
Fortunately, Goku and Chichi didn't notice the little scuffle between Videl and Gohan. However, there was someone else there, an evil presence that the Z Fighters had once faced a year before. Smirking sinisterly to himself, the strange glared at Goku, his eyes filling with a strange dark red glow. Goku started feeling dizzy and sat up, placing a hand on his head and trying to steady himself.  
"Goku? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Chichi asked in concern.  
"I…I don't know." Goku replied, rubbing his temples. "I just…feel really dizzy and my vision is all blurry."  
"I hope your not becoming ill." Chichi said, placing her hand on Goku's forehead.  
"Hey Gohan, I think something's up with your dad." Videl said quietly.  
Gohan looked up and stared hard.  
"Yeah, your right."   
Up above in the trees, the small stranger chuckled in glee. His eyes widened and the sinister glowing increased. The next thing anyone knew, Goku was kneeling on the ground, his hands gripped on the side of head and yelling out in pain.  
"DAD!" Gohan yelled, sprinted out from the bushes, Videl following right behind.  
Gohan crouched on the ground next to his father, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
"Dad! Dad what's wrong?" Gohan asked.  
Before anyone could respond, a huge sinister laugh echoed through the entire area. The stranger floated down, his eyes still glowing more brightly each second.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
"Aw man Trunks, that was horrible." Goten moaned, hanging upside down from a tree.  
"Tell me about it." Trunks replied, also hanging upside down next to Goten.  
"But I guess the good side was seeing your dad with his hair so wet that it flopped down to one side." Goten said, snickering madly.  
Trunks also snickered at the memory.  
"I bet the whole world heard him scream." Trunks said.  
Goten laughed so hard he fell out the tree and landed on his head. This caused Trunks to do exactly the same thing.  
As Goten laughed at Trunks, he glanced up into the sky and instantly went quiet.  
"Hey Trunks, what's that?" Goten asked, pointing in the sky.  
Both boys looked up and saw a huge fireball shooting towards them. Goten and Trunks let out a massive yell before running for cover in the trees and bushes. As they ran, they heard loud yells and shouts coming from behind them.  
"Hang on Goten, why are we running away for?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm only running cause your running." Goten replied.  
"And I'm only running cause your running." Trunks said.  
"But I'm only running cause your running."  
"Yeah but I'm only running cause…"  
Trunks never got to finish sentence as he and Goten both disappeared from their current position.  
  
*On Shin's planet*  
"Er…Trunks, I don't remember a forest looking like this." Goten said.  
"That's cause we're not in the forest anymore Goten!" Trunks snarled. "We've been brought here somehow."  
"Indeed, you have." A voice said.  
Goten and Trunks grabbed on to each other and yelled in fright. Turning around, they came face to face with Shin, who had raised an eyebrow at the Chibi's strange outburst. Goten and Trunks sighed in relief.  
"It's just you Shin, thank kami for that!" Trunks said.  
"No, actually we should thank Shin, he's the one who brought us here." Goten said.  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
Shin coughed to get both the Chibi's attention and it worked. Goten and Trunks looked at Shin in confusion.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Trunks asked.  
"Is it something to do with that big ball of flames we saw?" Goten asked.  
"Yes, it is indeed to do with that." Shin replied.  
Goten yelled happily, did a victory dance and poked his tongue at Trunks.  
"Ha! I'm right for once! In your face Trunks!"  
Trunks sweatdropped even more.  
"That big ball of flames was in fact someone you might recognise." Shin continued. "That was Babadi, he escaped from hell last night."  
Trunks and Goten moaned loudly.  
"Not Babadi again!"  
"How did that big fly-head manage to escape from hell?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm not sure of the full details, I only know that he has begun his revenge on the Z Fighters." Shin replied.  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and gulped.  
"Getting his revenge?" Goten asked. "That doesn't sound good."  
"What's he doing to them?" Trunks asked.  
"He's turning them all into Majins." Shin replied.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time.  
"WE GOTTA WARN MY DAD!" Goten yelled.  
"AND WE GOTTA WARN MY DAD TOO!" Trunks agreed.  
"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Shin replied. "By now he's probably succeeded in turning them into Majins."  
"NO WAY!" Both Chibis yelled.  
Goten and Trunks then looked into a glass sphere that floated above them and saw all their family and friends as Majins.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES WAY!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks screamed.  
"It's up to both of you to stop Babadi and free everyone from his evil spell." Shin said.  
"Hey, what can we do against an army of Majins????" Trunks asked.  
"Especially when they're our family and friends!" Goten added. "Why can't you help us?"  
"Because…I…erm…I have to go hell with Kibito and work out exactly how Babadi escaped so that we can figure out a way to get him back." Shin replied. "However, take this with you."  
Shin gave Trunks and Goten a small tan coloured pouch each.  
"What's in it?" Trunks asked.  
"Inside the pouches is some spell dust." Shin replied. "It's extremely strong magic and will be able to free anyone who has become a Majin. You need only use a little bit to free someone, but I recommend you free one person at a time."  
"Oh, okay then." Trunks said.  
"Oooooooh look Trunks!" Goten said happily, staring into his pouch. "The magic dust is all twinkly!"  
Goten then grabbed some of it and threw it in the air and yelled in delight as a shower of magic dust rained on them. Trunks growled and kicked Goten's leg.  
"Stop playing with it Goten! We have to save it!"  
"Sorry." Goten replied quietly.  
"Now both of you hurry and free the Z Fighters. You only have until tomorrow at midnight to do so, since today is the eve of Buu's defeat." Shin said.  
"What if we don't succeed?" Goten dared to ask.  
"They'll be Majins forever." Shin simply replied.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
(Zoom out of Goten and Trunks' faces, zoom out of Shin's planet, zoom out into universe, then zoom back in extremely fast and hit Trunks and Goten's faces)  
"OOWWW!" Goten and Trunks yelled, falling over.  
Shin shook his head.  
"Remember, you have only until tomorrow at midnight to free the Z Fighters. When I work out a way to send Babadi back to hell, I'll tell you." Shin said. "Goodluck."  
With that, Shin sent Trunks and Goten back to Earth. Smirking, Shin whistled innocently and walked over to a deck chair with a parasol over the chair and a table next to the chair. Shin sat down in the chair, put on some sunglasses and took a sip of his drink.  
"If they think I'm helping defeat Babadi AGAIN then they have another thing coming!"  
  
Narrator: So now that Trunks and Goten know who…  
Paraffmon: YOUR DOING IT TOO BORING! MOVE OVER BUSTER!  
Narrator: AHHHH!!!!!!!  
*Insert crashing and bashing sound here*  
Paraffmon: Oh no! Looks like Shin will be no help *mutters* as usual! Will Goten and Trunks succeed in saving the Z Fighters and stopping Babadi?  
Goten/Trunks: YES! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE WILL WIN!  
Paraffmon: *sweatdrop* How much trouble are the two twins of mischief gonna cause for Babadi?  
Babadi: They dare try anything and they die!  
Paraffmon: Shut up! We're not asking for your opinion fly-head!  
Babadi: Hey! Don't insult my head! I paid good money to get it in top condition.  
Paraffmon: Yeah…sure…anyway, find out all the answers in the next chapter of 'Big Little Trouble!'  
Goku: Can I stop yelling out in pain now? My throat is getting sore.  
Vegeta: *throws the black 'M' symbol sticker off his head and storms off*  
Piccolo: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed again.  
Bulma: No, someone just had to have his hair flopped over to one side.  
All: *snickers*  
Vegeta: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
Mirai: When am I gonna be in this? *Makes huge teary cute eyes at Halo*  
Halo: AHHHHHH I CAN'T RESIST THAT LOOK!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps Mirai* You'll be in the next chapter!  
Paraffmon: Oh vey…  
Goku: And when's lunch? I'm hungry!  
Feathers: Er…now?  
Goku: YAY!  
Halo/Paraffmon: *sigh* 


End file.
